Fountain Of Love
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: Amy who was beginning to doubt her love for Sonic, finds a way to see if her love is pure or not, and if Sonic loves her, back.
1. True Love's First Dance

_Chapter One:_

_True Love's First Dance_

"_Are you ready, Princess Amelia?" Sonic asked me, extending his hand to me._

_I smiled, taking his hand. "Of course, Sir Sonic." With my free hand, I grabbed my dress, lifting it up so I could walk without stepping on it._

_Sir Sonic led me to the middle of the ball room, stopping on the exact middle of the floor._ _He put his hand on my waist, pulling me very close to him. I put my left hand on his shoulder, as he wrapped his right around my waist. We then put our hands together, in sync, and began to dance to the band playing their beautiful violins and pianos. _

"_So, Princess Amelia," he began making conversation as expected. "How's your day been going so far?"_

"_Very lovely, thank you, Sir Sonic. How has yours been?" I replied, smiling. As much as I was against marrying someone I had just met, this one was quite cute._

"_Very well, thank you, love," he returned the smile. "Will you be having tea later today?"_

_I nodded once, "yes, everyday at noon with Midna. Are you wishing to join us?"_

_Sir Sonic shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I have to practice with my sword. Perhaps, however, if we're going to be getting into this marriage, we should become more acquainted, wouldn't you say?"_

"_I agree completely. Perhaps we could arrange for you to have lunch with Midna and I at precisely one o'clock. Are you engaged then?"_

"_I should be able to allow it, I'll let my people tell your people."_

_The music stopped, and I immediately dropped my hands to my side. Sir Sonic bowed, and I curtsied. _

"_By the way, Princess Amelia, you look dashing," Sir Sonic complimented, before walking off towards his people. _

_I walked back to the throne with my awaiting mother and father. _

"_Well?" My father asked, awaiting my thoughts on Sir Sonic._

_We were looking for a husband for me, and a new Prince for the kingdom. I had to decide if he was good enough by his dancing. Talking was allowed, but not recommended. My father thinks when you talk, you stop focusing on the dance, and only focus on the conversation. I had thought that was absurd, until I realized I really hadn't paid any attention to our dance._

"_It was splendid," I answered. Little did he know I was referring to our conversation, not the dance. He never asked for anything specific, so I technically wasn't lying. _

_He looked at me, clearly not believing me. I was about to object to his stare when he turned to my mother. "That's magnificent." _

"_Definitely," she replied, walking over to me and hugging me, barely touching me. If you even call that a hug. She was too worried about looking perfect. _

_I rolled my eyes at the word. __**Everything**__ had to be perfect. If anything was less than perfect, someone got fired and __**everythin**_**g **_got redone. I thought it was pitiful, really. There were several times I had to get dressed at least ten times before it got done perfectly._

"_Amelia, you should be headed to your dance class, yes?" My father looked at me, smiling._

_I nodded, smiling back the same fake smile. I honestly didn't buy his congeniality. It was so fake. We never had a bond like my mother and I. My father and I kept our distance from each other. I've never known why, I just grew up like that. _

_I headed towards our staircase, holding my dress up off the ground, allowing me to walk up the case._

_I knocked on the door in which I take my daily dance lessons. _

"_Jack?" I called, when he didn't answer the door. He never kept me waiting, not that I didn't mind, I was nothing like my parents were. _

_I knocked again. No answer. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. _

_I sighed as I began walking to where Midna and I always have our tea._

_As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. "Terribly sorry," I said, hoping it wasn't my mother or mother. They hate when I apologize to others. According to them, nothing is my fault. I looked up to see Sir Sonic, looking at me. "Hello, Sir," I said, nodding my head._

"_Princess Amelia."_

"_What are you doing?" I asked. I had never seen Sir Sonic wondering the hallways before. _

"_I had gotten word that my coach was unavailable today, as he is taking a man to the medical area just outside the castle."_

"_The medical area? What ever for?"_ _We didn't use a hospital. We had a medical area, just go people from our castle. I thought it was silly. If we're going to have a separate hospital for those of us in the castle, why not have the medical area... in the castle?_

"_A man named Jack broke his leg while -"_

"_Jack!" I exclaimed. "He's my dancing teacher. I'm supposed to dance with him until noon. What ever am I to do now?"_

"_That is a lot of dancing, Princess Amelia. If I may."_

"_Yes, it is," I said, thoughtfully. "Would you like to go get a bite, or see some things? Seeing as we're both free now."_

_Sir Sonic nodded, "that would be splendid." _

_We began walking, no where in particular, arm in arm, around the castle._

"_So, a bite or some looking around?" I asked, as I was getting a bit bored, going no where._

"_I hardly think I'm capable of choosing how to use up your time, Princess."_

"_Please, I don't mind, at all. I've seen everything, I wouldn't mind showing you around," I smiled._

"_Well, alright," he agreed. _

_I turned our direction around and headed off to show Sir Sonic the parts of the castle he wasn't normally allowed to see. Mother and Father should be occupied until noon, so we should be safe._

**A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked this! An idea struck me, and I had to start writing. This was somewhat hard... I tried to use as many 'fancy' words as possible. [Meaning, something British people might say. I love British people and their accents!]**

**Anyways, I didn't get to really describe anything yet, so in case anyone is wondering what Princess Amy looks like, go to my profile and read my bio. There will be a link there that shows a photo. That's what I'm going to try to make her look like [: **

**ANYWAYS. Please review?[:** **Thanks!**

**-xxTinaSparrow**


	2. All Locked Up

_Chapter Two:_

_All Locked Up_

"_And this is the King and Queen's room," I told Sir Sonic, as we entered my mother and father's bedroom. I always called my parents the King and Queen because they would rather be called that as apposed to mother and father. I sat down on the foot of their king sized bed, which was the comfiest thing I had ever been on. I almost wanted to check and see if their mattress was made out of clouds._

"_Do we have the okay to be in here?" he asked, staying out in the hallway, making sure he wouldn't get in trouble. _

"_You're with me. If anything goes wrong I will take blame, I promise." I looked over at the clock that was hanging delicately on the red velvet walls. My eyes widened as I saw what time it was. "However we might want to scurry along now," I said, quickly getting off the bed. _

"_Why the sudden rush?" he asked with amusement in his voice._

"_Well it happens to be five to twelve," I said, acting nonchalant._

_Sir Sonic stared at me, at a loss of words. He quickly turned around and began speed-walking back to the main part of the castle. "Where are you going?" I called after him, but he kept walking._

_Ignoring the Princess? Well, let's see how that works out for you, shall we? I screamed, as loud as I could. "Help!" I shouted. _

_Within seconds five guards were at my side asking what was wrong. "Him!" I pointed to Sir Sonic, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at me. "He stole my diary!"_

"_I don't see him with any diary," one guard said._

_I turned my head and looked at him. "Are you calling my a liar?" I looked straight ahead, "I'm sure my father would be rather pleased to hear that. What's his number one rule? Oh yes, perfection." I looked at him again. "I don't see you working to get this case to be solved to perfection. Maybe he had better dispose of you," I started walking towards the main area, "just wait till he hears about this!"_

"_W-wait, Princess Amelia, it was just a little misunderstanding, we know he has your diary!" The guard came chasing after me._

"_I do not!" Sir Sonic yelled in his defense._

"_I will not have such lies told in my presence! I want this man arrested. Take him to the jail in the basement." I walked over to the guards. "And don't so as much as one word to him," I said, making myself clear. After all the guards nodded their heads, I skipped happily away to my tea time with Midna. _

_Midna was so sweet. She was really the only person I talked to. She was __**normal**__. She didn't have all of these high expectations or anything silly, or preposterous._

_I walked in the usual room Midna and I had our tea. As expected, the round wooden table was set with a white tablecloth, two teacups on little plates with a teacup in the middle, with milk and sugar put off to the side. I smiled as I smelled the tea. I sat down on the little wooden circular chair._

_My parents wanted this room to be all classy and nice like the rest of the castle, but Midna wasn't used to boiling water for tea in some high-tech kitchen stove, so her and I decided to keep it simple with a little kettle, and wooden furniture. It was nice, very peaceful. There were several photos of trees, lakes, fields and animals hung around the room, which was also nice. Midna often sprayed this beautiful scent that she says is a forest. _

_I've never really been outside of the castle, so I've never had any experience with nature; I haven't even smelled a tree. It sounded sort of weird wanting to smell a tree, in my place, it was normal._

_Midna walked in from the hallway, and paused, looking at me._

"_Good afternoon, Midna," I greeted her._

_She laughed, walking over to sit down. "I hear you arrested someone today?"_

"_Well... he ignored me. He was more concerned about saving his tail than sticking with me so he wouldn't get in trouble. So, later I'm gonna go talk to him. It's not a big deal, I'll let him out once I get out of here._"

_Midna laughed again, "how many more boys are you going to arrest because they simply ignored you?"_

_I shrugged, "as many as it takes." Those boys needed to know that I was the __**Princess**__ and they can't just ignore me when they please._

"_Why don't you go get this boy now? Bring him back here, I'd like to meet him," she smiled._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Go on, hunny."_

"_Thank you, Minda!" I gave her a quick hug and walked out, heading to the jail in the basement._

"_Well, hello there Sir Sonic, what a coincidence seeing you here! How's your day been?"_

_He stood up, getting off of that old, dirty wooden bench in the seller. "Princess Amelia. Why am I arrested? Need I say you are pretty bold to lie while saying you will not tolerate lying in your presence."_

"_Have you learned your lesson?" I asked, completely ignoring what he has just said. "You're never going to ignore me again, yes?" I cocked my head to the side, smiling._

"_Princess Amelia! I never meant to ignore you, I was just worried. Look, yes, I'm terribly sorry, my apologies. I won't ignore you again."_

_I put my hand in through the bard and stuck my pinky out, "pinky promise?"_

_Sir Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes. "Princess Amelia, I told you I wouldn't ignore you. Take my word on that, I'm going to do something so chi-"_

"_Alright," I retracted my hand, "if you don't want out." I looked at my finger nails, biting the nail on my index finger, which had the longest nail._

_I heard Sir Sonic sigh. "Fine," he said. I turned around and shook his pinky through the bars._

"_I'll be back with the keys," I said, turning around._

"_No you won't, young lady," my father turned the corner, standing in front of me. I swallowed, nervous. "You have arrested too many young men, just to let them out. This isn't going to happen anymore."_

"_I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore_, I just-"

"_I'm not letting this one go."_

**A/N: DUN DUN ... DUUUUUNNNNNNNN! haha[:**


	3. In The Cell

_**Chapter Three**_

_**In The Cell**_

_"Daddy, you have to let this one out, just one -"_

_"I do not have to do anything, Amelia. You should have bought ought of the consequences before you had this man arrested."_

_"But father!"_

_"No buts," he said firmly._

_"He is the best dancer I've ever danced with," I protested. _

_"You will have to find another dancer. Now that you have arrested this man, he is a criminal. My daughter will not marry a criminal," and with that, he walked off._

_I looked at Sir Sonic who was sitting on the wooden bench with his heading hanging low._

_I slid down the bars, sitting in the floor. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I never thought this would happen."_

_"What's done is done. Forget it. Let me be," he stood up, facing the wall._

_I sighed, standing up. Sir Sonic had every right to be upset with me, however I would not leave him alone that easy. I headed up the stairs again, to Midna's room._

_"He's not allowed out," I announced as I entered the room where we had tea. "The King says I have arrested too many men, and from now on they will remained imprisoned," I told Midna, before she could ask._

_"Oh, that's horrible!"_

_"What do I do?" I sat on my chair, resting my head on the table._

_"Marry him."_

_I looked up at her, surprised. "What?"_

_"I have never seen you so upset over anything or anyone. This boy obviously means something to you. You can either let him stay in the smaller, or use your love to get him out."_

_I laughed a little. Midna might be onto something. I really haven't been like this with anyone else. Could Sir Sonic really be the one I'm supposed to marry? "May I be excused for the rest of the evening?" _

_Midna smiled, nodding. "Go get bust your man out of jail."_

_I laughed, running out of the room. I looked down the hallways. I need to get arrested. What can I do?_

_- x - x -_

_I looked in my wall-long mirror, smiling. I was wearing black pants, with a long-sleeved black shirt and a big black hat. Nobody would ever recognize me._

_Making sure I wasn't seen, I screamed. "SOMEBODY ARREST THE MAN IN BLACK! PUT HIM WITH SIR SONIC! HE STOLE MY DIARY!"_

_I quickly ran out of my room, waiting for the guards to catch up to me and arrest me. It didn't take long, at all. I was immediately surrounded. I put my hands up, surrendering._

_"Who do you think you are," one guard said to me. They took me downstairs, and threw me in the cell where Sir Sonic was. They locked the door and left._

_"What're you in for?" Sir Sonic asked me. _

_I took off my hat, showing Sir Sonic who I was. "I stole my diary," I smiled. _

_"Princess Amelia? What are you doing? Your father will come see who got arrested soon!"_

_"I know, I smiled, "this is how I'm going to get you out."_

_"Forgive me, princess, but are you crazy?"_

_"Yes," I simply answered, without a care in the world. I sat down on the wooden bench on the far wall._

_Sir Sonic just looked at me. "I do not understand you," he sat down, too. "Now what?"_

_"Well, now we wait."_

_It only took my dad roughly three and a half minutes to get here. Sir Sonic and I sat awkwardly as we waited for him._

_As the king stood at our cell, looking in at us, I stood up, and walked over to the door._

_"Hello, father," I greeted him with a smile._

_"Amelia?" he turned to the guard that was standing by him. "Why have you arrested my daughter? Let her out. Now!"_

_"No! They can't. I committed a crime. If Sir Sonic isn't allowed out, neither am I."_

_"You didn't commit a crime, yo-"_

_"Oh, no, I did. I stole my diary, just like Sir Sonic attempted to do. We did the same thing. You cannot let me out and not him, and you can't have the people know you've imprisoned the princess, can you?"_

_He pondered that for a moment. _

_"Tomorrow morning," he finally said, "I will be back. If you don't change your mind, neither of you will see daylight again." he walked off before anything else could be said._


	4. Something Special

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Something Special**_

"_That went very well," Sir Sonic said. "I really am stuck here forever, thank you princess."_

"_Sir Sonic I refuse to leave you here. You will get out."_

"_Oh no, if you keep saying that we'll both be doomed. I'm not going to have the princess spend her life imprisoned because of me. You must go, live your life."_

_I stood up, shaking my head. "I refuse to leave here without you. I will rot in here until the day I die if I must but I will not leave you alone."_

_Sir Sonic stood up as well, "why is that? What have I done to earn your generosity? All we have done is dance."_

"_We talked," I stomped my foot, "that was the most pleasant conversation I have had. I did not even pay attention to our dance. You're different. Special."_

"_Special? You think I am special because I asked about your day?"_

"_Sir Sonic I am not sure what it was. May it have been you complimented me, or asked about tea, I do not know. There was something about that conversation that was different."_

"_This different is good?"_

"_Would I be in here with you if it weren't?"_

_Sir Sonic said no more. He sat back down, looking at the ground._

_I sat down beside him, letting our cell fill up with silence._

_Bells suddenly began to play the hourly tune. It was one o'clock. We haven't been in here for even an hour, yet it felt like five. _

_I decided to break the silence. If we were going to be in here until morning, we might as well get better acquainted. "So," was all I managed to say._

_Without looking up, Sir Sonic replied, "so?"_

"_Well it is precisely one o'clock."_

_Sir Sonic smiled, looking at me,"tea time." _

_I smiled. He remembered. He actually remembered. No one else I have ever invited to tea has remembered. Sir Sonic really was special._

_Silly me. If I hadn't been such an idiot we could have been sipping tea with Midna right now. _

"_What are you thinking about?"Sir Sonic asked me._

_I looked over at him, to see his body was facing me, and his eyes were full of curiosity._

"_I'm thinking about how much of an idiot I've been," I admitted._

"_Princess Amelia, you have not been an idiot. You have just done an act of pure stupidity."_

_I looked at him. How could he say such a thing? May it have been true or not, no one has ever spoken to me like this. I have always had respect. No one dared put any stupid word in the same sentence with my name unless the word not was in between. I guess Sir Sonic hasn't anything to fear... he's already imprisoned. What worse could I do?_

_Maybe he was one of those fellows who spoke the truth, no matter what it may be. That sort of man may be good to marry, wouldn't it?_

_Oh, if we would even get out of here to wed! Maybe Sir Sonic wouldn't even want to marry me, after all? Perhaps my imprisoning him has changed his mind. What man in the right mind would want to marry one who sends him to jail, merely for ignoring him? T'was such an act of... stupidity._

_Well, at least Sir Sonic has a good brain. He was right. _

"_I suppose you are right," I finally replied._

"_Something bother you? You look awfully lost in your head."_

"_I was just thinking about," I paused. Might bringing up the subject be a bad idea? Sir Sonic would have to be out of his mind to go through with marrying me. If, of course, it were ever decided that we shall wed. Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out. "Marriage," I finally finished._

"_Oh?" he looked surprised. He turned away, now looking as he was lost in his own thoughts. "Who are you thinking about along with such a topic?" he turned back, looking at me._

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

_I nodded, "yes, you."_

"_You want to marry me? After imprisoning me? You are a very confusing woman, Princess Amelia."_

"_I did not think imprisoning you would lead to this. I merely hoped to teach you a lesson to not ignore me. I do not tolerate being ignored, Sir Sonic. When we are let out, I am hoping you will be set str-"_

"_When?" he asked, rudely interrupting me. "What makes you so sure we will be getting out? You heard your father. I am __**never**__ getting out of here. You can get out, only if you leave me here. We can not both get out, Amelia."_

"_**Princess**__," I shouted, standing up. "Princess Amelia. You have no right to call me Amelia."_

"_Terribly sorry, Princess Amelia. Forgive me."_

_I sat back down, continuing the conversation, "my father can not let me stay in here for too long. If I were not the princess he might be able to, but if I remain in here, when he dies, who shall the kingdom go to? The thrown gets passed down to me. I am the last in the bloodline. If he wishes to loose our kingdom, to some filthy peasant, I shall be allowed in here. He does not want that, you see, he insists I get married. Soon. My mother is not all completely for it, but my father will not have it any other way. I know his hopes are that by morning I will be driven crazy, and I shall need to get out of here, leaving you behind. It will not happen, though."_

"_Why must you choose your husband to be through a dance? Isn't there a better way to get acquainted? I do not understand how such a short time to get to now one another is -"_

"_Well you see," I interrupted him, "my father does not care about his personality. He could be rude or charming, it would not make a difference. My father wants someone who shall make everything look good. He only cares about looks. If he can dance good, he is good enough to be king."_

"_That is preposterous! If I were him, I would care more about how my daughter would be treated as opposed to how he danced and made it all look."_

_I smiled. "You would make a good father."_

_He smiled back at me, "I can only hope so."_

"_We will get out of here, Sir Sonic. I promise you."_

_He sighed. "Princess Amelia, would you not have more control over this situation from the outside?"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_If you leave this cell tomorrow, you would have a better chance of getting me out. You would have immense power."_

"_I already have immense power. I'm the princes."_

"_Over your father?"_

_I cocked my head to the side. Power over my father? Oh, that would be brilliant. "Continue." _

"_If you get out of here, if he will still not allow myself out, you have the power to tell the entire kingdom that your father, the king, imprisoned you, the princess. That would make him look horribly bad. Or, you could just go with the simpler plan: take the keys."_

"_That is a very well thought out plan that just might work. There's just one problem. That requires me leaving, and I am not leaving you. I told you I shall not leave you here alone, so I will not. I'm sorry Sir Sonic, but there isn't a thing you could say or do to make me leave you here."_

_He sighed, hopefully giving up. _

_"So, what do we do when we get out?"_

_I smiled. He finally said when, and we. I frowned, thinking about his question. What would we do? I can't go back to my everyday activities, not with my father being the way he is. He's become so mean. I don't want to continue dancing with all these men, it's sickening. Besides, I already have a dancer picked out._

_I smiled as I looked over at Sonic, forgetting about his question. He really was attractive._

_His quills... His eyes... His nose... His smile... His fur, his everything! It... I really don't know how to describe it, he was very handsome. _

_I felt lost looking into his emerald eyes. They were so gorgeous, they were almost sparkling!_

_"Princess Amelia? Are you alright?" Sir Sonic snapped me out of my daze with his question._

_I blinked, shaking my head. "Yes, sorry. I don't know what we'll do."_

_"Well, I guess we'll figure it out when we're out."_

_I nodded, shivering._

_"Are you cold?"_

_"Um, just a little," I admitted, crossing my arms, hoping to keep some of my body heat together. "I'm fine, though, don't worry."_

_Sir Sonic suddenly put his arms around me, sliding me close to him. "I won't worry when you're not cold," he smiled._

_I smiled, as well, as I snuggled into his warm body. It was nice, being so close to Sir Sonic. It felt like he was the only other person in the entire world._


	5. A Split Second, but Also Forever

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! [:**

**If you haven't already, follow me on twitter xxTinaSparrow .. I'll give you lots of updates about this story, and my other two, along with sneak peaks! And the account is ****only**** for my stories!**

**Also, you all HAVE to check out my friend's stories. They are the BEST. Her username is IOwnSonicX - Seriously, Check her out, you will not regret it! [:**

**Anyways, I'll let you get to reading what you came here for [; Enjoy! And don't forget to ****review****!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Split Second, but Also Forever**_

_I opened my eyes as I slowly awoke. I snuggled deeper into Sir Sonic, wanting all of his body heat. How could he remain so hot, in a cell, in a basement, with no heat source? I was exceptionally cold._

_"Good morning, Princess Amelia," Sir Sonic mumbled._

_"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to."_

_"No, no, its fine."_

_I leaned a few inches away from Sir Sonic, looking at him. He was sitting up, leaning against the wall. He looked most uncomfortable._

_"Did you stay like that all night?"_

_He looked over at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Yes."_

_My eyes widened. "Wh-why? Isn't that... Uncomfortable?"_

_"A little," he smiled, "but you fell asleep and I did not want to disturb you."_

_"But you were not comfortable..." I cuddled into him, again, sitting on his lap. I couldn't believe he sat like that all night just because he did not want to disturb me. That's so... Sweet, amazing. No one would have done that for me. I would usually be the one to end up sitting up all night. _

_"It was worth it," he smiled._

_I smiled back, turning me face away as I bit my lip._

_He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to him. I clung to his hard muscular chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled as I heard his heart beat._

_"Your heart beat sounds amazing, Sir Sonic" I told him._

_He looked down at me, giving his quirky smile. "I'm glad you like it, Princess Amelia."_

_I suddenly got a feeling that he knew something that I didn't. He lifted my chin; our noses almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of my lip. I felt dazed as I stared into his gorgeous emerald eyes. _

_At the same time, we came together, closing the space in between our lips.. Softly. Lovingly. We breathed our souls into each other in the kiss. This kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, I then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made everything else clear. He was the one._

_I leaned away, dazed. "Wow," I whispered._

"_That was..." he trailed off._

"_Yeah," I agreed, biting my lip as I smiled._

"_Not a peep," I heard a guard speak. I jumped off of Sir Sonic, standing at the other side of the cell._

_My father, and the guard stood on the other side of the bars, staring in at Sir Sonic and I._

"_Father," I greeted, nodding my head._

_He nodded back, once. "Have you come to your senses yet, Amelia?" _

_I looked over at Sir Sonic, who sat quietly in the corner, on the wooden bench, then back over at my father. "I'm not leaving without Sir Sonic," I said, shaking my head._

"_Why is that? What has this pitiful -"_

"_There is nothing pitiful about this man, I happen to love him." _

_My father turned to the guard. "Have Amelia escorted to her room. Do not let her out under any circumstances. As for this boy, take him to..." he trailed off, thinking._

_I shot him a pleading look. He must know I would escape and help Sir Sonic, no matter what he did._

"_Take him... oh, just set the boy free," he sighed as he walked away. _

_I smiled. My poorly thought out plan, which wasn't even finished, had worked. _

_I quickly ran over to Sir Sonic as the guards were unlocking the door. "Sir Sonic, come to my room as soon as you can. There's a secret entrance to it, ask Midna. Her room is the first door on the hallway to the right from my room. If you can't find her, ask one of the guards. If they ask why, say you need some tea or something of the sort." I spoke as fast and quiet as I could._

_The guards took my arms, forcing me to leave Sir Sonic. _

"_Sorry," I mouthed to Sir Sonic just before I was out of sight. _

"_I can walk," I told the guards. They're hands had a firm grip on my arms, which was not very pleasant at all. They loosened their grip slightly, and I pulled my arms out of it completely. "Incase you have forgotten, I am the princess. I am not going to try to escape. That would be... stupid."_

_The guards looked at each other and shrugged, allowing me to walk without being touched._

_-x-x-_

_I jumped up off my bed, walking towards my wall-long mirror as I heard a quiet knock. That should be Sir Sonic. I took part of my mirror off the wall, revealing my secret passage, which Sir Sonic was standing in. _

"_Sir Sonic," I breathed. "You're alright."_

"_Were you worried?" he smiled. Oh, how I loved that smile. _

_I threw my arms around him, giving him a big hug. "Just a little," I smiled. It was good to know he was safe._

"_So, may I ask why I am here?"_

"_Well... I have a favor to ask of you. It might be... dangerous."_

_Sir Sonic's smile got bigger. "Danger is my middle name."_


	6. The Letter

**A/N: hey, guys! So, the next chapter will be VERY interesting [;**

**And be sure to ****review****! Without ****review****s I don't know who reads or likes this, and, then I'll think no one likes it.. So I'll stop writing.. So, please, ****review****![:**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Letter**_

_I stepped in my secret passage with Sir Sonic, and put my mirror as close to the wall as I could._

_"We need a bit more privacy, come, let's take a walk." I began slowly walking down the hallway of my passage. _

_Sir Sonic stayed close to my side as he walked beside me silently._

_"This favor," I continued, "it is risky. I do not know if we can do it, and if we can not, I don't know how much trouble we may get in."_

_"What is it?"_

_I stopped at the end of the hallway, not going any further. "Sir Sonic, how do you feel about me?"_

_He remained very still; his facial expression was blank, but his eyes were thoughtful. "I'm in love with you, Princess Amelia."_

_I blushed. These words have never been spoken to me, before. It was a wonderful feeling, being loved by another. "I'm in love you, too, Sir Sonic." I looked up at him, smiling. _

_He smiled back, not saying anything. He is very patient. _

_"Well, Sir Sonic. I... Well, you see, I'd like to escape."_

_"Escape?" he sounded surprised, but he looked as though he understood._

_"Yes, you see-"_

_"Princess Amelia, you do not have to explain yourself. I understand completely. I will do my best to assist you in your escape."_

_"Come with me?" I set my hands on his muscular chest, standing so close to him, there was no space between us. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I could not survive without him, and I love him. I can't leave him._

_He smiled, "of course, Princess Amelia."_

_"Great! Thank you," I slid my hands around him, hugging him tightly. _

_"Anything for you," he hugged me back._

_After a few more moments of embracing each other, I backed away, smiling._

_"So, when shall we go?"_

_"When? Oh, I haven't the slightest idea. I have to write Midna a letter, and figure out how to get past all the security! It's going to be awfully hard..."_

_"I think I can sort that out. You wrote your letter, I'll get us a plan to get out."_

_I nodded. "Sounds good. Come back here when you're done. I shouldn't take too long." I headed back into my room, as Sir Sonic left, to make our escape plan._

_I set my mirror back up on my wall, and sat down on my table, taking out a paper, envelope, ink, and a feather._

_'_**Midna, do not read this unless you wish to know where I am. It must remain a secret', **_I wrote on the envelope._

_**'**_**Midna. If you're reading this you must know I have gone missing. Please do not panic. I am with Sir Sonic. I can not be here anymore. My father is insane, and I do not wish to have so many preposterous responsibilities. I have escaped and ran away. I shall not say my whereabouts, I'm not even sure I even know. I do not wish to be found. Please keep this from my father, and anyone else. You may hide it, or burn it, whichever you prefer. **

**I will be back someday. It could be a week, it could be a year, but I will be back. Thank you for everything, Midna.**

**- Princess Amelia.'**

_I folded the paper up, and set it in the envelope, sealing it up._

_I then took out another piece of paper._

_'If Midna does not work here when I return, I will imprison every soul that works here. I promise this.'_

_I turned around, to set the note on my bed, but instead jumped, dropping it to the floor. Sir Sonic was nonchalantly sitting on the foot of my bed. _

_"Sir Sonic! You scared me! How did you get in here?"_

_"Terribly sorry, Princess Amelia. I ran in. My apologies, I should have knocked."_

_"You ran in? What about the guards blocking my door?"_

_"What about 'em? It's easy to get past them. Want to see?"_

_I nodded, "sure, but we must stop off at Midna's."_

_"Can do," he winked, walking over to me. He scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and grabbed the latter from my desk. "Don't scream alright?"_

_I didn't have time to respond, or react. For half of a second, everything was windy, then, we were in Midna's room._


	7. Just A Dream

**A/N: So, according to the Fan Fiction stats, Forty-Four (44) people read last chapter, and only TWO people reviewed? Oh, come on, guys, review! It's not that hard, aye? Anonymous reviews are welcome, as well? [:**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Just A Dream**_

_"Oh my gosh," I breathed, completely clueless as to what happened. Had I passed out? Was I imagining that? How could I be in my room, then the very next second, Midna's? It didn't make sense._

_I looked up at Sir Sonic, giving him a confused look. _

_"I'll explain later," he shrugged. _

_I sighed, not bothering to argue, as he put me down. I walked into Midna's kitchen and put the letter on the counter. "Alright. I'm ready to leave," I announced._

_"Shall we go out the -"_

_"How fast are you?" I interrupted._

_He smiled, "let's just say, I'm the fastest thing in this universe."_

_I nodded. The chances of him being able to open and close the front doors before being noticed, fastest thing in the universe or not, it quite highly unlikely. The doors were made to open slowly. We need another exit. "Alright. We're going to have to jump out a window. I know the perfect window. There is a room directly under mine."_

_"Under your room is a staircase?"_

_"Not quite. We must go to the first basement, in a hidden door and up the stairs."_

_"Which room is this?"_

_"It's my secret room, where I watch my special programs."_

_Sir Sonic nodded. "Alright, so how d'we get to this door?"_

_"If my memory serves me correctly, go downstairs, take two rights, a left, and another right. There are... A lot of doors."_

_"How many is a lot?"_

_"Well, the doors go through the rainbow twice, so, fourteen."_

_"Wow.. That's a lot of doors... Well, let's go." He picked me up, and began... doing whatever it was that made him go so fast. Suddenly, it looked like we went through a rainbow as we passed the doors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, repeated._

_"Here we are," Sir Sonic smiled as he put me down in, what I call me theatre. Midna's calls it a den. She added a few of her own personal touches to my red velvet room: plants, a wooden table, a picture of a deer by a tree and even a little teapot. It was for decoration, of course._

_I walked over to the large window, moving the blinds aside. I opened it, letting a burst of cool, fresh air fill the room._

_The window went from the ceiling to the floor, covering the middle half of the wall. It made it so much easier to jump out of. _

_"Will you be able to jump out of here?" I asked Sir Sonic, looking down at the ground. We were about ten feet up._

_"Yes, I'll be fine. What about you?"_

_"I.. Well, I don't know. It looks high. What if I fall and break a leg?"_

_"I'll catch you."_

_I looked over at him. He was smiling. "You would catch me?" I asked, smiling back at him._

_"Of course, Princess Amelia. I'll always catch you."_

_I felt myself blushing slightly._

_Without warning Sir Sonic suddenly jumped out of the window, landing on his feet with a thud._

_"Are you alright?" I called down to him._

_"I'm perfectly fine! C'mon down!"_

_The ground suddenly looked a hundred feet away. My stomach was turning; I couldn't jump. It was too far._

_"Would it help if I push you?" Sir Sonic asked._

_"What! No, are you crazy? How can you catch me if you-" I was cut off by Sir Sonic giving me a gentle push forward, out of the window._

_._

_~x~x~x~_

_._

_I jumped as I awoke, screaming._

"_Amy what's wrong?" Cream came running into my room._

_I looked around. I was back home, with Cream., in our little house. That was just a dream? "FUCK!" I yelled. I can't believe it. Sonic and I were __**just**__ getting close, and I had to wake up. That stupid king! He should have let him go! Ugh! Why? Why did I have to wake up? It was such a lovely dream... I finally had Sonic. We were __**finally**__ together._

"_Amy? What's wrong?"_

_I looked over at Cream, who was looking at me like I was crazy. The fright in her eyes was exceptionally visible. "I'm sorry, Cream. I just had an amazing dream. I didn't mean to curse like that."_

_She nodded, understandingly. "It's alright, Amy. What was the dream about?"_

_I smiled, thinking about it. "I was a princess. He was just some boy. We danced - that was how my father wanted me to choose my future husband. Whoever could dance the best would be the next king. Anyways, he was the best dancer, and conversationist. After the dance, I gave him a tour of the castle, and he ignored me at the end of it, so I arrested him. The dumbass king wouldn't let him out so I had myself arrested. Then... oh, Cream. That night in the cell, with him was the most amazing thing ever! We fell in love.. But then I had to leave the cell, so I told him to come see me in my room, and we jumped out the window to escape the castle... which is when I woke up." I sighed. "I really wish I got to see more of the dream. It was just getting good!"_

"_That sounds amazing," Cream said, clearly dreaming about being a princess. She always thought that, one day, somehow, she would be a princess. I thought she was completely crazy, but I didn't say anything. She was too young to understand that, that sort of stuff just doesn't happen. Besides, she's just a kid. I'd be the meanest person on earth if I ever crushed her dreams._

"_Well, I guess I'll go make breakfast, then do laundry, and clean the house, and... whatever else needs to be done."_

"_That's a lot of work. What about your date with Sonic?"_

_I froze. Did Cream just say the 'd word' and Sonic in the same sentence? Without the words not, never, won't, can't or impossible? "I... I have a d-date with... S-Sonic..?" I stuttered, in complete shock._

_Cream just nodded, continuing to look at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. Maybe I got hit in the head or... wait. I forgot? A date? With... Sonic?_

_No. Something wasn't right, I would __**never**__ forget a __**date**__ with __**Sonic**__._

_I grabbed my phone from my night stand and dialed Sonic's number._

"_Hey Ames," he said after two rings._

Holy crap, he just called me Ames! _"Hi!" I said, trying to sound normal. "Um, so, we have a date tonight, right?"_

"_We do?"_

_I looked over at Cream, giving her a death look. If she tricked me, she would never see daylight again! "Don't we?"_

_Sonic laughed, "of course! Don't think I'd forget, do ya?"_

_I could almost see him winking. I sighed with relief, laughing along with him. "Oh, no, I was just..." I tried to come up with something to say, other than __**I**__ forgot, but nothing came to mind._

_He just laughed, again. "I understand. Don't worry, though, I'll keep my promise."_

_A huge smile spread across my face. He was actually coming! "Great!" was all I thought of to say._

"_I can't wait to see you, Amy," he said quickly, before he hung up._

_I bit my lip, as I put my phone back on my night stand._

"_What'd he say?" Cream asked._

_I clenched my fists, and closed my eyes, trying to keep my excitement from showing. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I let out a huge scream of excitement. "__**Sonic can't wait to see me!**__" I screamed, starting to jump up and down around the room._

_I suddenly froze, stopping everything I was doing. "What am I gonna wear?" I whispered. Nothing I had was good enough. I needed to impress Sonic! "Let's go shopping," I said, dragging Cream out of the house._

"_But Amy, you're not even dressed!"_

"_I looked down at what I was wearing. Pink and red pajamas. Not the best thing to go out in._

_I quickly ran into my room, throwing my shirt and pants off, and put my little red dress on. Then, I ran back to Cream, took her hand again, and ran out the door._

_-x-x-_

"_What about this one?" Cream asked, holding up a blue strapless mini dress. It was very... poofy. I shook my head, as I continued searching the racks of the dress store, trying to find the right dress. _

"_This one?" I looked back over at Cream who was holding a long, dark purple dress. Examining it, I decided it was longer than me. I want to look good, not trip over my dress. Again, I shook my head._

"_This?" I looked over at Cream, once again, who was now holding a red dress, which was quite similar to the one I was already wearing._

"_Are you showing me every dress you see?" I asked, stepping off the stool._

"_I'm sorry, Amy, it's just you've dragged me to every store, and I'm tired."_

"_Oh... No, I'm sorry. Want me to take you home?"_

_She shook her head no, "it's fine Amy, you still need a dress."_

_I smiled. "I won't be too much longer, I promise." _

_I walked to the back of the store, almost convinced I wouldn't find a dress, until something caught my eye. I pulled out a white dress, holding it up to look at it._

_It was perfect. The straps were about two fingers in width and the bottom flowed beautifully, it was quite wide in width. I had to twirl around in this when I was with Sonic. _

_Smiling, I grabbed a pair of sparkly silver heels and headed for the checkout. _

Sonic, here I come.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming, did ya? [;**

**What'd you think? What do you think will happen next?**

**Review![:**


	8. Deja Vu

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Deja Vu**_

We got home with an hour and a twenty three minutes to spare. The perfect amount of time to have a shower, get into my new dress, do my hair and dry my quills!

I was finished getting ready with twelve minutes to spare.

I wanted to scream, I was so excited. I finally hate a date with Sonic! A real one! I started twirling around the room, with a huge smile on my face.

"Who stuck a banana in your mouth?"

I stopped twirling, and looked at Cream, who was smiling at me. She was either happy for me, or thought I was crazy.

I laughed, "I'm so excited! I finally have a date with Sonic!"

I sighed, dreamily, and sat down on the couch, looking out the window.

I looked over at the clock. Three minutes!

Tonight will be perfect. We'll go out to dinner, and he'll realize his true feelings for me. We'll spend more time together, maybe take a stroll down the beach, and when he drops me off at home, he'll kiss me goodnight!

Oh, I'll finally have those lips... I've waited too long for tonight and nothing would ruin it!

I looked over at the clock again. It was seven o'clock on the dot!

I jumped up, calling Cream into the room. She ran in, quite quickly.

"How do I look? He'll be here any second!" I asked her, turning around so she could see the full 360 degrees of myself. I half expected Sonic to show up as soon as I finished speaking.

"You look great, Amy, Sonic'll love it!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Cream!" I ran over to her and hugged her. "I wouldn't have been able to find this dress without you! And you actually stuck with me!" I giggled a little.

"No problem, Amy, I'll be here anytime you need me!"

"Thanks Cream," I hugged her again.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder to the clock. It was five minutes past seven. Where was he? Sonic was always on time... I don't recall a time he was ever late for anything... Except out previous dates, which he really didn't care about. This one was different, I knew it, I could feel it. He wouldn't say he can't wait to see me, then not show up, right? That's so low, even for Sonic.

I suddenly heard a loud beep, which sounded like a car horn, coming from outside, followed by a loud crash, and a scream. I looked at Cream, who stood in the kitchen, making a pie. She shrugged, so I went outside to see what happened.

There was a silver car, that had run off the road, into a tree. A little further down the road was something, or someone in the middle of the road.

I walked towards it, and in the corner of my eye I saw someone dressed in black jump out from behind the bushes. Suddenly, everything went black.

**-x-x-**

I awoke in a hospital room. I heard a long beep, the kind of beep that you'd hear on heart monitor: flat line. I looked down to see... was that me? No, it couldn't be me.

I lifted my hands up, examining them. They were transparent. I looked like a ghost!

It suddenly hit me that I was floating in the air, almost touching the ceiling.

Was I... dead? I couldn't be dead...

Sonic suddenly came bursting through the door, with tears in his eyes.

"Sonic!" I yelled, floating down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

He wasn't even paying attention to me. He was looking at the dead person in the hospital bed. Why?

"Amy," he said. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't there when you needed me most..." he fell to his knees, crying.

I looked over to the person in the bed. It really was me... I was dead, and Sonic couldn't see me...

But, how did I die? All I remember is seeing a car that had driven into a tree. Did I get hit by another car, or something?

Cream then walked into the room, patting Sonic's back. "It'll be okay, Sonic."

Tails followed in after Cream, silently. He looked awfully upset. It was so heartbreaking seeing everyone so sad.

Sonic suddenly stood up, and ran out.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled, and ran after him.

I passed Knuckles, Shadow, Vanilla and Rouge on the way out. They all looked so sad, even Shadow.

I caught up to Sonic in a second. I was as fast as Sonic? Oh, I could get used to this, I giggled.

"Where are you going?" I asked, forgetting he couldn't hear me.

I reached my hand out, and touched his shoulder. He suddenly stopped running, and looked around, touching his shoulder.

Could he feel that?

I wonder... I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

His fingers traced his lips, and he closed his eyes. He really could feel that.

"You're losing it, Sonic," he said to himself, shaking his head. He began running again, I followed.

We ended up at Tails' house. Sonic walked in, and began searching for something. Eventually, he found a piece of paper and a pen. He began writing: 'I'm sorry, I'm nothing without her.'

He set the note on the table, and got into Tails' car, and began driving.

Where was he going, what did his note mean? He's sorry, for what?

I jumped in the passenger seat of the car, waiting until I could figure out where he was headed.

Eventually, he made a turn which made everything clear.

The only place this road leaded to was a cliff, with lots of water at the bottom.

Sonic wouldn't do this, would he?

As we arrived at the cliff, he stepped out of the car, looking down at the water.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he yelled. He fell to the ground, crying again,

"It's okay," I told him, patting his back. I could feel his body tense, he could still feel me.

Not knowing if it was bad or not, I took my hand off him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I smiled.

He stood up, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry," he repeated, stepping towards the car.

"No!" I yelled, slapping him.

He stopped, rubbing his cheek. "ow!"

So, I could cause him pain. Well, maybe I could stop him. Maybe he would realize I'm still here, and he'd come to his senses. I slapped him again.

"Damn," he said, getting in the car. I pulled on his arm, trying to get him out of the car.

"Sonic, don't do this!" Why couldn't he hear me? If I couldn't get through to him somehow, I wouldn't be able to stop him.

I sat in the passenger seat, trying to think of something to do.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

He just closed his eyes. I put my hands over them, not sure what I was accomplishing.

He turned his head away from me. "I love you," he said again, as he stepped on the gas.

"NO!" I yelled, but it was too late. The car was heading forward, towards the cliff.

Time seemed to slow down, almost to a stop. At least my thought process was normal.

I tried opening the door, and pulling him out, but my hand went right through the door. Being a ghost was not at all helpful.

There was nothing I could do, I was useless.

The front tires of the car were now off the cliff, and it was slowly tilting forward, beginning to fall.

Time was gradually speeding up, and all I could do was just stand there. I watching the car as it as it fell into the water. He was gone.. Just like that.

**-x-x-**

I screamed, waking myself up. Holy shit, that was weird. I just had two dreams, and about Sonic. I don't usually dream about him... I never dream about princesses, or death, either.

I stretched, getting out of bed. Sonic and I were just friends, why would I have a dream like that? I laughed at how ridiculous it was. Oh, I'd have to tell Sonic about that dream when he getting me up for school later.

**-x-x-**

I looked at my watch. 8:30. Sonic would be here any second.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. As usual, before I even reached the end of my driveway, Sonic was there, waiting for me.

I smiled, "hey," I said as I approached him.

"Hey," he returned the smile.

"So, I had the weirdest dream last night! We were -"

I was interrupted by the horn of a black convertible. Sally's black convertible. She pulled her car over beside Sonic and I. "Hey Sonic! Want a ride?"

He looked over at me, "want a ride?"

"The invitation is for you only, Sonic," Sally said. Typical.

Sally hates me even more than I hate her. Sonic really wants us to get along, I mean, what guy wants his girlfriend and best friend hating each other? I always at least tried getting along with Sally, for Sonic, but it never worked, she hates me too much.

"I'll have to pass then, Amy and I were just getting into a conversation."

"Oh, come on Sonic. We haven't had much alone time lately. We need to talk more. Please?" she used her pathetic smile on Sonic that always had him doing what she wanted.

Sonic sighed. He was stuck between choosing his girlfriend, and me. He always was, and he always made the same choice. He looked over at me with apologetic eyes. "Rain check?"

"Sure," I did my best to give him a smile.

He quickly hugged me before hopping in Sally's car, leaving me.

I sighed as they drove out of sight. As happy a I was for Sonic finally getting a girlfriend, I wish he'd just dump her already. She's a stuck up bitch. I miss when it was just Sonic and me. Now it's Sonic and Sally, ditching me. I used to be Sonic's first priority, now it's Sally.

**A/N: So, if anyone is wondering what the hell I'm doing with the story, making everything a dream... I promise, it'll all become clear **_**soon**_**. I'm almost at the part where I can explain everything. Once I do, it'll all make sense, and I think you guys might realize what the real reality is, before Amy does.**

**Well that's all I'm going to say for now... Review?[=**


	9. Forget Her

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Forget Her**_

_I got to school about ten minutes after Sonic ditched me for Sally._

_To my surprise, Sonic was standing by the front doors, talking to Sally. They were usually in hiding, making out somewhere._

_Sonic looked in my direction, and was suddenly standing in front of me, smiling. "So, how's about that dream?"_

_"We have five minutes until we have to be in class, you can't expect me to tell you about it in such little time."_

_"Let's skip then! Come on, I'll take you somewhere special."_

_I looked behind Sonic at Sally, who had her arms crossed over her chest. She was watching us, and she looked pretty damn pissed. "What about her?"_

_Sonic followed my eyes to Sally, and shrugged. "She's been keeping me away from you. __**We**__ are the ones who need time together, what do you say?"_

_I smiled. Sonic may ditch me a lot, but he always made up for it later. "Alright."_

_Smiling, he picked me up and started running. We ended up at my front door. _

_"This is the special place?"_

_Sonic laughed, "no, I just thought you should leave that," he pointed to my back pack. I nodded, opening the door. I threw my backpack in the house and quickly closed the door, eager to see where Sonic was taking me. _

_He picked me up again, and ran._

_After a few seconds of running, he set me down in a forest. He started walking behind a bunch of trees and bushes, until he was out of sight._

_I followed him. _

_I gasped as I stood beside Sonic. "It's beautiful," I said, looking at everything. _

_We were in a little clearing, with flowers everywhere. There were red, yellow and white ones. Most of them were probably weeds, but they were the prettiest weeds I've ever seen. There was a small waterfall on the other side, it connected to a small pond in the center of the field by a little river. Trees surrounded the entire place, making it completely unknown to anyone who didn't already know it was here._

_"I know," Sonic said. I looked over at him, he was smiling._

_"How did you find this place?"_

_"When you run around, you tend to find some interesting places from time to time."_

_"Have you ever shown anyone else?" I had to ask, I was pretty curious. You'd think he'd take his girlfriend to a beautiful place like this, to spend time together, not his best friend._

_"No, if I took Sally here, she'd, well... She'd expect more."_

_I nodded, understandingly and agreeingly. Whatever Sonic did for Sally, usually wasn't good enough. She wanted more. He got her this silver necklace once, with the letter 'S' on it. She refused to wear it because it wasn't gold. _

_"So, how about that dream?"_

_"Oh, right! I completely forgot about that!" I sat down on the grass, patting the grass next to me for Sonic to sit. Once he sat, I continued telling him my dream. "Well, I had two. They were sort of within each other. In the one, I was this -"_

_I was cut off by Sonic's ring tone. The ring tone he had set for Sally._

_Sighing, he answered his phone. "Hi, Sally." After about thirty seconds, he spoke again. "Sally, I barely -" He got cut off by Sally yelling. I could hear her from where I was sitting, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "Okay, I'll be there soon." he closed his flip phone, turning to face me._

_"It's okay," I told him, before he could tell me what Sally said. Even though I couldn't hear what she said, I knew what it was. It was always the same. Sonic and I were spending too much time together._

_It was pathetic... Sally never let Sonic spend time with me. Even five minutes was too long. I hated it, and I know Sonic did, too. As much as I wanted to say something to Sally or Sonic, I wouldn't. Sonic loved Sally, no matter how little time she allowed us to spend together._

_Sonic gave a me a sad smile. "Sorry," he whispered, standing up. He put his hand out, offering to help me up. _

_I took his hand and he pulled me up off the ground. _

_"Do you want to walk?" he asked, still holding my hand._

_"As much as I'd love to say yes, I don't think the Queen would be very happy about that."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed, letting my hand go. He picked me up, and started running._

_Seconds later, he set me down outside the front doors of the school._

_"Maybe we should just chill out here for a while. I mean, you know how the teachers are, they'd kill us for being late because we went to the forest to hang out for a bit."_

_"Sally?" _

_"Well.. Fuck her, -"_

_"Well that's not very nice," Sally's voice said, from behind me._

_I gave Sonic a death stare, "__**why didn't you tell me she was there?**__" I asked through my eyes._

_He have me an apologetic look._

_I sighed, about to give Sally a piece of my mind._

_"Don't," Sonic mouthed, pleadingly._

_I was torn between respecting my best friend's girlfriend, and telling her off. I guess as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do anything to her. I couldn't do that to Sonic._

_"Sorry," I told Sally as I turned around to face her._

_"Oh it's fine, don't worry. I actually have respect for the other people in Sonic's life." _

_I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to strangle her. She could not be any worse! I will never understand what Sonic see's in her. _

_Losing my cool, I stepped towards Sally, ready to really give it to her. I completely froze when Sonic put his hand on my shoulder. _

_"Thank you," I said, after a moment, gritting my teeth. I shrugged Sonic's hand off my shoulder, and began walking away._

**A/N: Sorry this is pretty short, and boring. The next one will be much better... and possibly the last chapter! Hehehe, review?[:**


	10. Awake, At Last

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Awake, At Last**_

_I was about to climb into bed when my phone buzzed. Curious as to who would text me at such a late_

_hour, I went over to my phone and opened my messages._

_It was from Sonic. '_**Hey Amy, sorry to text so late but can you come over_?'_**

_What could he possibly need at this hour? '_**Why, what's up?_' I texted back._**

_He replied seconds later with '_**Sally and I broke up._'_**

_Without a second though, I was out the door and in my car before I had even finished reading what he_

_said. _

_I stopped off at a Convenience store to pick a few things up._

_I got everything Sonic usually got for me: ice cream, chips, popcorn and a movie. I didn't know_

_what movie he would want, so I grabbed a few: Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, James Bond,_

_Blue Streak and The Notebook. We always watched the Notebook when one of us were going through a_

_break up, which was usually only me. _

_He had to feel like watching at least one of them, right?_

_I quickly drove to his house. I took the bag of things that would hopefully make him feel better,_

_and I ran in his house, up the stairs and into his room. _

_I stood in his doorway, looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry. He looked up at me, with_

_the saddest eyes I have ever seen. His eyes dropped to the bag of things I was holding, and he_

_smiled. _

_"I didn't know what else to get," I shrugged._

_He walked over to me, and hugged me. "Just you being here makes everything better."_

_I smiled, hugging him back._

_After a few moments, we let each other go. "So," I said, sitting on his bed, "what happened?"_

_Sonic sighed as he sat down beside me. "She told me a lot of crap, then she said I had to choose.._

_You or her."_

_"You chose me?" I whispered._

_He nodded. "I can handle losing Sally, she's a handful, but I don't know what I'd be without you."_

_I had tears fun my eyes. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me. Sonic and_

_Sally broke up, all because he refused to lose me..._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_I hugged Sonic, smiling. "Thank you," I whispered. I let him go after a quick second, "I'm sorry she_

_said that. That's not very fair."_

_"Hey, life isn't fair. We just gotta get over things and move on with our life. Anyways, what movies_

_did you get?"_

_Sonic was so amazing, it was unbelievable. I pulled out the five moves I had rented._

_He approved of them all, "your choice of movies has approved since last time."_

_I smiled. "Which one do you wanna watch first?"_

_"You can choose, I don't care."_

_"Okay," I hopped up, and out Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in Sonic's DVD player and_

_sat back down on his bed._

_I hadn't seen this movie yet, neither had Sonic, so hopefully it would be good._

_After Pirates of the Caribbean, we watched Blue Streak, followed by Indiana Jones. I don't remember_

_anything about that movie, though. That must have been when I fell asleep._

_I looked at the tv. It was a different movie than before. James Bond was playing. I looked at Sonic_

_who was enjoying the movie._

_He looked down at me, catching my gaze. "Oh, hey, good morning," he winked._

_"What time is it?" I sat up, trying to find something that would tell me the time._

_"It's just passed six AM."_

_"Oh," it was early._

_The tv became black, and white words began scrolling along the screen, with music playing. The_

_credits, the most exciting part of all movies._

_"Wanna watch The Notebook?" Sonic smiled._

_"Sure," I smiled back._

_He ran over to the DVD player, taking out James Bond, replacing it with the Notebook. He ran back_

_over to the bed, and sat back down._

_**-x-x-**_

_"I'd never do that for Sally," Sonic said as the movie finished._

_Every time we watched The Notebook I would always say how my ex's would never read me the story of_

_our lives together, when we got old, so I would remember him. Sonic could finally do the same._

_"She'd find a reason to bitch at me," he added._

_I laughed, "yes, she probably would."_

_We let the room fill up with silence as the credits rolled. "I'd do it for you," Sonic said_

_suddenly, breaking the silence._

_"You'd... What?"_

_"I'd read to you everyday and bring you back to me."_

_"Wh-why?" I stuttered, unsure of what he was trying to tell me. I'd always liked Sonic a little more_

_than just a friend, but I didn't think he felt the same way. _

_"I love you," he answered simply. As I smiled, he leaned in to kiss me..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_My eyes fluttered open as I looked around. I was back in my bed, back at home._

_"Dammit," I cursed under my breath, realizing everything was just a dream. Sonic and I were so close to kissing, too._

_"Amy, you're finally awake! Everyone's been so worried!" Cream said, as she entered my room._

_"How long was I asleep?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes._

_"Almost 20 hours"_

_"Cream! Sonic's awake," tails came flying in through the window, landing right beside Creme._

_"Amy too, look!"_

_I got out of bed, and stretched. "So, Sonic was asleep, too?" _

_"Yeah you guys have both been sleeping for 20 hours, and you've both been smiling and laughing in your sleep," Tails explained._

_That's so weird... Why would Sonic and I be sleeping for the same amount of time, while smiling and laughing? ... Wait. "How do I know this is reality? I woke up three times already, this could just be another dream!" I'm not even sure how waking up three times without actually waking up was possible. Maybe that was a dream within a dream within a dream? Wow, that's a lot of dreaming._

_Cream and Tails looked at each other, not knowing what to say._

_"Well, dreams don't have beginnings or endings.." Tails trailed off._

_"This is the beginning for you and Sonic and the ending to the chasing," Cream finished for him._

_I didn't exactly believe that. Sonic and I had quite a few beginnings in my dream. This very well_

_could be another dream, but... If I was back in reality, and Sonic and I really were sleeping in_

_sync... Would we have dreamed the same thing? Something inside me told me to run._

_I quickly ran to the front door, and put my sandals on. Not caring that I was still in my pajamas, I started running to Sonic's house._

_I didn't know if this was real or not, I didn't care. All I knew was that Sonic had been asleep for_

_as long as I have, and he just woke up, too. This couldn't be a coincidence. I just had a dream_

_within a dream, within a dream. That's never happened, before. Something was definitely weird, and I needed to talk to Sonic about it._

_I wasn't even half way there when a sudden blue blur went flying by. _

_"Sonic!" I called, turning around._

_Before I had even finished turning around he was standing right in front of me. "Amy! I was just_

_headed to see you."_

_"I was gonna see you too," I said, smiling._

_"You wouldn't leave me," he frowned. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Princess Amelia and Sir Sonic._

_"I couldn't. I was too in love with you."_

_"We just met, you didn't know me."_

_"I didn't need to. From the first dance I knew I loved you."_

_He didn't say anything, so I changed the subject to the next dream. "You killed yourself."_

_"I won't live here, if you don't, Amy. I can't live without you."_

_I smiled. "The last one?"_

_"I would chose you over anyone, without a doubt. You're too amazing to ever let go, and I really_

_would read to you everyday just to get you back, even for a minute. What about you? Allowing me to be with her."_

_"Well, your happiness is what's important, it's what matters most. Just because I have issues with_

_someone who's important to you doesn't mean I'm going to go around starting crap. I'll be happy for you."_

_"Amy, I should have told you this everyday from the moment I first met you. I love you." He wrapped me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. _

I suddenly knew this was reality, it was more amazing than the dreams, than any other dream or fairytale. It was perfect. No, it was much more than perfect. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

There were millions of sparks running through me. It was like thousands of fireworks had been set off at the same time. It was better than anything I have ever imagined. Our lips molded perfectly together, just like our souls fit perfectly as one. Sonic was my other half, my reason for living, my everything. He was finally mine.

After about another minute of kissing him, he leaned away, smiling. If we hadn't needed to breath, we would have kept kissing.

"I love you too," I breathed, as I stayed close to him, wrapped in his arms; my castle.

**A/N: That's it! That's the end of FOL. **

**Incase anyone is wondering, that last part isn't in italics because Amy realized she wasn't dreaming. Took her long enough. hehe. **

**ANYWAYS. I was thinking about making a sequel to this. It would take place twenty years from now and it would be full of drama, hurt, comfort, grudges, romance and forbidden love! :]**

**Should I go through with this?**

**Review! [:**


End file.
